Such an electrical control device for home appliances is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,582 for example. The electrical control device has a rotating shaft in a housing of the control device for rotary operation of rotary switches or switching means in general in the housing. For avoiding unauthorized operation by children, a blocking device is provided that is also necessary for safety reasons. Only after the rotating shaft has been pressed into the housing a rotation of the shaft and in consequence a rotary operation is possible. Such a blocking device needs to be able to withstand rather significant forces to really be a safety measure.